Hope, The promise of an end
by nakanai de kudasai
Summary: Shonen ai, Kyo.. son mutisme, son isolation .. et l'incomprehension des autres. Peu de solutions. Seulement la solitude .. Il faut accepter.. c'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire. Si l'amour s'en mêle .. ..soit il est géré, soit il est ignoré..


**Titre :** Hope, The promise of an end

**Auteur : **Mowaa BAF

**Sujet : **Dir en Grey . héhééééé xDD

**Couples :** Et puis quoi encore ? Vous verrez vous même bande de sales tricheurs ! han !

**Note :** Eternel addiction for Kyo xD.. note ? heu .. non j'ai rien à dire .. enfin si .. oh et puis non xD .. hum.. oui, donc non xDDD.. enfin je dis pas oui hein ? C'était ..pour ..préciser le non .. le renforcer .. le valoriser davantages.. le .. bon bref, non c'est non arrêtez d'insister ! . xDD Bonne lecture xD

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

-Prisonnier-. Tu ne me regarde plus ces derniers temps .. regarde moi ..regarde moi ..comme tu le faisais avant .. avec cette douceur dans ton regard .. j'étais si bien ..°tes yeux°.. regarde moi .. je veux les voir .. tu m'évites ..  
-Absent- Tu t'éloignes .. je ne comprend pas pourquoi .. l'ambiance est tendue quand nous sommes tout les deux .. j'aimerais te parler .. je ne comprend pas .. toujours pas ..  
-Distance- Je te connais tellement bien .. tu ne me répondrais rien .. regarde moi .. s'il te plait .. j'ai besoin de ton regard .. J'ai besoin de ce sourire au coin de tes levres qui n'est destiné qu'à moi ..  
-Silence- Besoin de te sentir prés de moi ..°ton odeur°.. Besoin de te voir rosir, lêgerement, lorsque moi je te souris .. tu disparait .. ne pars pas .. j'ai besoin de te le dire .. tu ne le sais pas .. tu ne le sais pas encore .. ne pars pas .. j'ai besoin de toi .. besoin de toi .. ..  
-Nuit- Je ne te vois plus ..  
-Sombre-. Où es-tu mon ange ?  
-Peur- Je te cherche encore ..  
-Cage- Besoin de toi ..  
.. Est-ce la fin ?

-Absent- ne me laisse pas .. ne pars pas ..regarde moi encore .. muet ..  
-Ouvert- Je saigne.. °chuchotement° ton nom ..  
-Solitude- Tu est partit .. °les larmes° .. Tu est loin .. j'avais besoin de toi ..  
-Dilemme- dois-je faire l'autre poignet ?

..Est-ce la fin ? .. °ne réponds pas ..° .. oublie .. °je l'ai fait pour toi° -Douleur- °ferme les yeux° tu as mal ?

c'est la fin .. ta fin .. °mon sourire° .. au revoir ..

Il relut dans sa tête la phrase qu'il observait depuis quelques secondes déjà.. .._+ ..Ce sourire au coin de tes levres qui n'est destiné qu'à moi.. Besoin de te voir rosir, légèrement, lorsque moi je te souris. C'est ça que l'on appelle l'espoir ?.. tss .. quel imbécile je fais .. +_ .. Les deux phrases furent grossièrement, presque nerveusement, raturées en à peine quelques dixièmes de seconde.

**- C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Rien ..**

Le blond lâcha rapidement le stylo, et d'un geste vif, rangea la feuille dans le fond de sa poche.. Il se leva brusquement, laissant un coussin tomber sur le canapé, et se dirigea en hâte vers le couloirs menant à sa chambre. Il atteignait enfin la porte de celle-ci lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, lui imposant l'immobilité.  
Kyo se tourna vers le brun qui l'avait obligé à lui faire face, n'osant pas même le regarder dans les yeux. Définitivement, il trouvait le sol bien plus intéressant ..

**- C'est rien ? T'es sûre ? ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas caché quelque chose, Tooru .. ça me manquait presque, tu sais ?**

Il l'avait appelé par son véritable prénom. Toujours cette même rengaine, lorsqu'il espérait faire parler Kyo. Lorsqu'il tentait de savoir ce qui le rendait si mélancolique en si peu de temps. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait sut le dire exactement.. Il tenait à Kyo, et sous son air malicieux et taquin, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le chanteur qu'il essayait toujours de savoir ce qui n'allait pas ..

_+ Baka .. pourquoi tu cherches constamment à découvrir mes secrets.. ça en devient un jeu pour toi .. tu ne prend rien au sérieux .. stupide .. tu est comme les autres .. .. non tu es pire .. +_

**- Laisse moi ..**

**- Allez Tooru.. qu'est-ce qui arrive à notre petit warumono ? N'essaye pas de me voiler quoique ce soit, chéri, je finirais pas le découvrir tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre .. et je connais tellement de façons de te faire avouer .. tu le sais bien, toi..**

**- 'tin Toshi ! dégage ! Fiche-moi la paix !**

_+ Imbécile .. +_

Kyo avait repoussé brusquement le bassiste, qui était allé dire bonjour au mur derrière lui, claquant alors violemment la porte de sa chambre. Toshiya était resté silencieux, interdit devant tant de froideur. C'était rare.. Rare qu'il soit comme ça avec lui.. Et cela ne signifiait rien de bien positif. Il partit s'installer dans le canapé du salon, posant les pieds sur la table basse, pensif .. Kyo devait être durement tourmenté.. En effet, Toshiya n'avait pas manqué ce regard douloureux que le blond n'était pas parvenu à cacher .. et ça n'était pas de sa faute à lui, il en était persuadé.  
Toshiya devait absolument savoir ce qu'il avait écrit. C'était l'une de ses mauvaises manies.. si Kyo ne lui disait rien, il se débrouillait tout seul pour savoir, et ce dans la plus grande discrétion..Il l'épiait, fouillait dans son sac. Ne pas avoir l'accès à sa chambre ( toujours fermée à clés ) avait souvent constitué un obstacle. Mais en règle générale, il parvenait tout de même à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Là, il n'osait qu'à peine imaginer quel traitement lui infligerai le chanteur si par malheur il savait que l'on avait l'intention de fouiller dans ses affaires pour mieux entrer dans sa vie privée. Seulement, le brun devait bien trouver un stratagème pour faire sortir Kyo de sa chambre .. et par la même occasion, pour lui prendre cette feuille.  
Le faire boire ? .. mauvaise idée .. Kyo se méfiait de l'alcool en présence de Toshi', depuis la dernière fois .. attendre qu'il s'endorme ? non plus .. Le bassiste avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas un maître de discrétion .. Une meilleure idée lui vint ..

_+ Ouiiii ! Oui ouiii .. je suis géniale oh lala .. haan .. il ne résistera pas .. hmm .. ouii ! ouuiii ça va marcher, c'est obligééé ! Je suis machiavélique .. gomen Kyoooo .. +_

Toshiya était tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir parvenir à ses fins.. Intérieurement, il riait sadiquement, sachant à quel point il serait facile d'amadouer le petit chanteur .. Il se trouvait génial .. Il était génial ..Le bassiste se mit donc à la tâche.  
Il se leva de son canapé, se dirigea vers la cuisine, et sortit le pot de nutella, ainsi que des tranches de pain. Il prit soin de tout bien disposer sur un plateau et ramena le tout au salon, sur la table basse qui séparait la télévision et le canapé. Il se frotta les mains, fier de cette petite manigance.  
Finalement, il traversa le couloir et s'approcha de la chambre de son colocataire adoré, toquant trois petits coups à la porte ..

**- Kyoooo ..**

Kyo était sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller mouillé par les larmes .. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour Toshiya. Lui, il avait déjà oublié .. non, il pleurait pour quelqu'un d'autre ..Il avait réussit à se calmer .. mais Toshiya ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille ..Il en avait marre de lui. Il avait beau être son ami, il n'était pas le colocataire idéal, il fallait l'avouer, et surtout pour Kyo. Kyo, qui lui, avait besoin de solitude, de calme, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec le reste du groupe.

**- C'est fermé !** Lança le chanteur d'un ton froid.

**- Eh ben alors ouvre ! **

- Pas envie !

- Alleeeeeez ! Kyoooo !

- Dégage ! J'veux pas voir ta sale tête !

- Ohh, oui, moi aussi je t'aime..

- ...Va en enfer !

- J'veux m'faire pardonner, je t'ai préparé quelque chose, rien que pour toi ..

_+ ..Qu'as-tu encore inventé .. +_

**- Kyoooo !** Gémit le bassiste.

Il tapotait la porte du bout des doigts, dans un petit rythme régulier, comme pour rappeler Kyo .. Sa voix était légèrement suppliante, et il savait parfaitement que le blondinet ne résisterais pas à l'appel de sa douce voix ..

**- Crève !**

Raté .. Mais le toshi' national ne céderait pas ! Il finirait bien par l'avoir de toute manière ..C'est donc avec un graand sourire intérieur que Toshiya s'éloigna de la porte et sifflota innocemment, à un mètre environ de celle-ci .. Il n'avait plus qu'à employer l'ultime solution ..

**- Alleeez, Kyo-chaaaan .. Chaton, sors de là . **

- Appelle moi encore une fois chaton et t'aura besoin d'un putain de miracle pour t'enfuir avant que je ne t'étripe, t'égorge et te donne à bouffer à des fourmis rouges ! s'époumona le blond, de l'autre coté de la porte.

**- Ooohh, Kyoo tu es si romantique .. **

- Urusei !

- Allez chatooon, sors et viens voir ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

La porte s'ouvrit en un coup et laissa voir un Kyo furax ( qui apparemment, avait rapidement réussit à effacer toute trace de larmes ) au regard noir et assassin qui, semblait-il, aurait bien sauté sur Toshiya pour l'étrangler si un sentiment que l'on appelle "l'amitié" ne lui avait pas évité cette peine..  
Le Toshiya en question, lui, se tenait juste en face, les bras croisés, avec une petite moue adorable et enfantine .. celle du gamin qui as fait une faute et qui veut se faire pardonner en usant de son charme ..  
Il ne laissa pas le temps au petit blond de dire quoique ce soit. Il le pris par le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon.. Là il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé, un immense sourire aux lèvres ..

**- Aloooors ? Tu me pardonnes ? **

-..._+ Stupide.. +_

**- Kyoo-chaaan . Yaaaay ! Alleeez répond-moi !**

**- Nan.. !**

**- Noooon, c'est pas juuuuste ! J'ai tout bien préparé pour toi, et toi tu ne..**

Toshiya savait maintenant qu'il était inutile qu'il finisse sa phrase .. Kyo ne l'écoutait plus et il était désormais impossible d'attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Le chanteur avait pris le pot de Nutella et avait plongé son index dedans, pour le ressortir et s'émerveiller devant ce chocolat délicieusement dégoulinant ..Il avait enfourné son doigt dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux, s'extasiant presque de cette douce rencontre en poussant un petit "hhmmm" ..  
Toshiya, de son coté, regardait le pseudo warumono avec un petit air attendri, l'espace de quelques secondes, Mais était bien vite revenu à son idée de départ, à la tâche qu'il se devait d'accomplir.  
Il se leva donc, et se dirigea rapidement, un fois de plus, vers la chambre de Kyo. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, surexcité, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se mit à chercher cette feuille qu'avait tenu Kyo il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre .. cela faisait pourtant bien 6 mois environ qu'il était revenu habiter chez Kyo, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ni pendant la période Indie de dir en grey, lorsqu'il s'était installé chez lui. Mais cette fois il avait réussit. Il se demandait encore comment il y était parvenu. Cette pièce lui avait semblé être une chambre forte fermé à 8 cadenas pendant longtemps, et voilà qu'il l'ouvrait grâce à ..un pot de nutella. Ca frôlait le surréalisme.  
La chambre n'était ni grande ni petite..assez sombre.. deux fenêtres, chacune à l'autre bout du mur d'en face ..celle de droite était juste à coté du lit du petit chanteur ..  
Il y avait beaucoup de noir ici.. la couverture était noire, le bois de son étagère était noir, le fauteuil était noir, le range CD était noir.. Bref .. C'était bien trop lugubre pour Toshiya. Pourtant l'ambiance ni était pas véritablement oppressante. Les murs étaient d'un bel écru classique mais lumineux. Mais peut-être, au goût de toshi', cela renforçait trop le noir .. bref peu importait.  
Le bassiste vint s'asseoir sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Là, des tonnes de feuilles .. deux piles qui remplissaient le tiroir lui même dans sa totalité ..  
Toshiya haussa un sourcil, surpris ..puis il pris la première feuille .. ça n'était pas la même que l'autre. Celle-ci n'était pas pliée.  
Un petit texte de deux paragraphes y était écrit. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à le lire. Il en fut ému. Plus qu'à l'habitude, il fallait l'avouer. Cela évoquait..l'oubli.. un sujet simple, mais au travers du quel tellement d'émotion se créait, en parallèle, au fur et à mesure qu'on le lisait ..  
Cela ressemblait à des paroles de chanson pour le bassiste. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kyo ne leur avait pas montré, comme à l'habitude, lorsqu'il finit d'écrire ..  
Peut-être avait-il trouvé son texte imparfait ? Peut-être qu'il lui trouvait des défauts ? .. Toshiya, lui, l'estimait d'une telle perfection qu'il décidait aussitôt de le faire lire aux autres membres du groupe.  
Il prit donc la petite feuille, la replia en quatre, et la mit dans sa poche ..Il prit son portable, sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte, en faisant un grand signe à Kyo.

**- Heyy ! T'en as sur la joue chaton ! .. je sors, j'vais voir Kaoru.. je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre..j't'apelle pour te dire si tu me fais à manger ou pas ..**. Lança-t-il d'un air joyeux en fermant la porte ..

**- Kusooo Toshii ! Urusei ! Tu te fera à manger toi même ! Ch'ui pas ta bonne ! Crève !**. Répondit Kyo, agressivement, comme toujours lorsque l'autre daignait l'appeler Chaton. Il savait que Toshiya était déjà partit et ne l'entendait pas, mais c'était finalement plus pour lui même.. Question d'éthique.

Cela faisait à présent 1 minute que Kyo se délectait de nutella. 1 minute c'est long.. quoique pour le petit blondinet, ça ne soit pas assez.. enfin bref, toujours était-il qu'il préférait économiser son Nutella. Il le rangea dans la cuisine, puis repartit dans sa chambre .. Il avait l'intention d'aller sur son ordinateur et regarder un peu les mail qu'il avait reçut. Il était bien précisé, sur le site officiel, qu'il ne répondait pas et ne les lisait que rarement, mais les fans espéraient quand même.. ça l'amusait beaucoup finalement ..  
Mais lorsqu'il approcha de sa chambre, il remarqua la porte grande ouverte..Il devinait déjà que Toshiya était entré. Il était le seul à laisser les portes ouverte ... et rien que cette idée le mettait dans un colère assez ..pointue . . Quand il vit alors son tiroir .. la feuille qu'il manquait.. Il cria un "Enfoiré !" et sortit de son appartement en courant.

Il pleuvait à verse dehors, mais le chanteur s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'osait qu'à peine imaginer ce que Toshiya faisait de cette feuille . . Ou plutôt, refusait de le croire. Pourtant, la réponse était clair.. il la faisait lire au reste du groupe. . un "Je vais voir Kaoru" venant de Toshiya signifiait forcément un "Je vais voir Daisuke, Shinya et Kaoru". Cette idée, simple, le mettait hors de ses gonds. De quel droit entrait-il comme ça dans sa vie privée? Ne se doutait-il pas qu'il y avait une raison à ce que il n'ai jamais ouvert sa chambre à personne?

Le chanteur arriva rapidement devant le local dans lequel le groupe répétait généralement. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte .. Il devait se calmer. Si les autres le voyaient débouler comme ça, trempé, énervé à cause de Toshiya, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à faire le lien. Il respira donc calmement, tentant de trouver une excuse et de dissimuler sa colère. Il joignit ses deux mains devant lui, entrelaçant ses doigts, et posa son front sur celles-ci en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi. Il tapait du pied sur le sol, et bougeait nerveusement son index. Vite .. il lui fallait vite une excuse. Un truc n'importe quoi..Quelquechose..  
et puis tant pis. Le blondinet se résigna. De toute façon, ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Ils devaient déjà avoir lut. Cette simple idée le rendait furieux, et à la fois, le désemparait totalement. Il décida de rentrer. C'était le mieux à faire pour le moment. Il pourrait toujours tenter de s'arranger plus tard, et si les autres décidaient de faire de son texte une chanson, il n'aurait plus qu'à se rebeller et à refuser de chanter.

Il poussa un second soupire. C'est à cet instant que la porte du local s'ouvrit, alors que le chanteur s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour retourner à l'appartement. Devant lui se tenait un Shinya surpris, perplexe, qui le regardait avec une lueur de questionnement dans le regard, et qui manifestement, s'apprêtait à sortir ( il avait son manteau sur le dos ). Il avait de quoi se poser des questions, en effet. Kyo était là, devant lui, stoïque, à la mine triste, paressant renfrogné, trempé de la tête au pied sans manteau. Le batteur leva un sourcil, comme signalant son incompréhension.  
C'est ce moment que choisis une tête aux cheveux rouges flamboyants pour se manifester. Daisuke, de son habituelle jovialité, adressa un grand sourire à Kyo, juste derrière Shinya.

- **Heyy Blondinet-chou ! ****. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**, C'est après plusieurs secondes, toujours ce sourire niais aux lèvres, qu'il se rendit compte de "l'état" de Kyo. **T'es allé nager dans la piscine du voisin tout habillé ou quoi ?**

- **Ose encore m'appeler blondinet et j'te démoli !**, Répliqua sèchement le warumono, toujours aussi réactif aux remarque de Die.

- **Daisuke..C'est normal qu'il soit trempé.. Il pleut.**, Intervint Shinya dans un soupire.

- **Aaaah, c'est pour ça ..je me disais aussi, pourquoi notre blondinet irait nager chez le voisin..**

- **Hey ! tu m'as entendu ?**

-.. **Alors qu'il a horreur de l'eau et qu'il sait même pas nager..**, poursuivit le roux, ignorant le petit chanteur.

- **Crève ! Tu m'as jamais vu nager d'abord, grand imbécile !**

- **C'est bien ce que je dis !** Renchérit-il en adressant un clin d'oeil provocateur à Kyo.

Tous pouvaient encore assister à l'une de ces habituelles petites guerres entre le guitariste et le chanteur. Elles étaient toujours aussi fréquentes. A croire que Daisuke préférait taquiner Kyo que Shinya. Peut-être parce qu'il s'énervait vite.. En tout cas, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que cela se termine si vite. Le batteur n'avait pas quitté Kyo des yeux et coupait en quelques mots son envie évidente de sauter sur l'autre grand dadais de derrière.

- **Dis Kyo .. Toshiya nous as dit qu'il avait jugé inutile de te déranger.. Comment as-tu sut que nous étions ici ?**

Voilà .. trop tard. Si seulement il était partit plus vite. Non, si seulement il s'était calmé dés le début et avait réfléchit posément. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver quelque chose en quatrième vitesse. Vite .. quelque chose.. de cohérent.  
Finalement, c'est l'adrénaline et la peur de se faire découvrir qui suffirent cette fois au blond pour trouver sa réponse.

**- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Toshi est partit en disant qu'il allait voir Kaoru. Moi je suis resté et puis.. et puis j'avais envie de répéter.. comme ça, alors .. ben je suis venu..**

**- hm.. tout de même, tu étais si pressé que ça de répéter ? Tu n'as même pas pris ton manteau ..**, Répondit Shinya, à peine l'autre avait-il finit sa phrase.

**- je le trouvait pas.. Et toi, pourquoi tu me fait un interrogatoire !** S'exlama-t-il soudainement, ce qui fit très légèrement sursauter le batteur.

Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules et passa à coté de Kyo, en enfonçant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture, alors que le petit chanteur posait son regard sur Kaoru, au fond de la pièce. Il trouvait son regard ..étrange.. comme se faisant insistant sur lui.  
En effet, Kaoru restait silencieux de son coté, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et le regard fixe, dirigé sur Kyo.

_Il est toujours le dernier à daigner se bouger pour répéter.. Il juge toujours cela inutile si ça n'est pas pour un nouveau morceau. Alors à quoi bon venir, seul en plus.. ça va pas.._+


End file.
